Friday Night Movie
by yamatolover
Summary: It is Friday night and the team is watching a movie. Robin and Starfire end up sharing the loveseat and when the other titans go to bed, Robin and Starfire are left on their own. Let's just say that they never really get to finish the movie... Disclaimer
1. Movies

**_Friday Night Movie_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything that it pertains to.

It was Friday night at the tower and it was Starfire's turn to pick the movie. They had started movie night a few weeks ago and every Friday one member of the team would get to pick a movie and the whole team would watch it. Robin had been wondering what kind of movie Starfire would pick this week. He didn't really mind whatever she picked as long as it wasn't another 'How to Deliver Your own Baby' movie which showed women giving birth in very explicit details. He had almost thrown up at the sight of the baby's head coming out. It was now 9:00 and everyone was getting settled on the couch while Robin laid down on the loveseat. While Starfire was up getting the movie ready, Robin couldn't help but notice that she had changed quite a bit since she had first arrived. After she had finished getting the movie ready, she strolled over to the loveseat and tried to squeeze between Robin's feet and the armrest. She looked at Robin and frowned. There wasn't any room left on the couch and with Robin Laying on the loveseat she would have to sit on the floor. As she started to get up Robin sat up and pulled her back down. During the movie Starfire had laid her head down on Robin's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. He put his arm around her and leaned closer. While Robin had tried to watch the movie, which had turned out to be Dumb and Dumber, he just couldn't stop thinking about how soft her hair was or how good it smelled. As he tried to inhale the smell of her hair she looked up at him with a questionable look on her face. They just sat there looking at each other and smiling. They thoughts were abruptly stopped as the other titans got up. " Hey Robin, we're going to bed. You and Star can keep watching this but to tell you the truth I can't stand this movie." Said Cyborg as him and the others got up. Robin merely nodded as he continued to look into Starfire's eyes. The other titans left and it was just him and Starfire now. They tried to watch the movie, but they were both too preoccupied with their own thoughts. Robin looked down at Starfire and was startled to see her looking up at him. They kept eye contact and slowly moved closer to each other. Before Robin could think of something to say Starfire had grabbed him and started to kiss him. His mind went numb but his body took over. He pulled her closer and kissed her back with all of his strength. They both fought for control and soon found themselves tumbling to the ground. Robin had managed to take the brunt of the fall. He then turned over so that he was on top. They continued to kiss and Starfire's hands had found their way up Robin's shirt. She broke the kiss only long enough to revel at his six-pack. He was now glad that he had put in all those hours at the gym. He pulled her back up to kiss her and his hands snaked up her shirt. He groaned in anticipation for what he knew was about to happen. As the kiss progressed, Robin's shirt had ended up on the floor and Starfire's soon followed. Robin thought he was going to die when he felt Starfire's hand on the zipper of his jeans. He looked down and stared in amazement at how quickly she had gotten his pants undone and off of him. He blushed as he noticed her looking down at his boxers. They were blue silk. She stared up at him with a smile on her face. He kissed her and as he started to get her pants undone he was nearly blinded by a light shining in his face. It was Beastboy. "Um… hate to bother you guy's but can you keep it down a bit. We're trying to sleep." He said and ran away. Robin looked at Starfire and blushed. They had been caught. They got off the ground and got dressed in silence. Robin started to apologize but was cut off when Starfire kissed him and ran to her room. Robin stood there in disbelief as he watched her retreating form. He shook his head and turned of the television. As he got undressed in his room he still couldn't believe what had happened. He would probably get an earful from Beastboy in the morning and he knew that he might as well get as much sleep as possible. He couldn't wait until next Friday. It would be his turn to pick the movie.

I hope that you liked it. If you want a sequel just review and if I get enough reviews a new chapter shall follow. Thanks for reading this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Friday night movie part 2_**

It was finally his turn to pick the movie. He had been thinking about what to choose all week. It had to be something that would keep everyone's eyes glued to the television so that they would not see what he would be doing. The hardest thing was finding a movie that all of Titans would enjoy. He decided on Star Wars. It had action for Beastboy, High tech gadgets for Cyborg, and a romantic plot for Raven. During the week him and Starfire couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The problem was that they were rarely ever alone. Robin had decided that he would pick a movie that would keep everyone occupied while he had some fun. The nigh of the movie he and Starfire settled down on the loveseat while the rest of the team sat on the couch. The beginning of the movie started out pretty slow and it wasn't until near the middle that everyone was paying attention to the movie. Robin grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and laid it over him and Starfire. She cuddled in closer to him and he wrapped him arm around her. He had to be careful because no one knew about what was going on between them. He waited for a few more minutes before sneaking his hand up her shirt. She gasped at the feeling as his hand made its way up her stomach to her chest. Robin slid his hand under her bra and made little circles around her nipple with his finger. He couldn't see her face but he knew that she liked it because she kept grinding her hips back against his front. He moved his hand down her stomach into her pants. He had to control himself because she was now moving her hips in a circular motion, which was making him so excited. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him as he slipped his finger inside of her. She gasped and pushed herself tight into him. He kept his cool as he slowly drew his finger in and out if her. Her breaths were coming in ruggedly as she struggled to keep herself in control of her own body. Robin pressed himself in to her back as he made circular motions inside of her. He decided to be more daring and pushed another finger into as well. He was getting so turned on just by the knowledge that she was getting closer and closer. He quickened the pace and began to bite at her ear. She brought her hand up to his head and pulled his face down for a kiss. They were so lucky that it was dark and no one could see them. Their tongues intertwined as they continued the rhythmic motions that their bodies were making. Right as they ending theme song began to play, Starfire exploded with pleasure. Robin kept his mouth to hers so that he could mute the cry of pleasure that resonated from her mouth. When she was done, she looked up at Robin and smiled. They were both blinded by the lights that Cyborg had turned on, but neither of them cared. They laid there holding each other under the blankets and pretended to be asleep. As the others headed towards their rooms, obviously deciding to let the pair sleep, Beastboy said to the Cyborg and Raven, "It's too bad that they don't go out or something. They would make the perfect couple." Robin and Starfire laid there under the blankets and smiled. If only Beastboy really knew.

There… I am finally done! hahahaha well I hope that you liked it…. I do appreciate your reviews and truth be told they are really what inspires me to get off of my lazy but and write… so really if you want me to write more just review and say so. Tell me what you liked about the story! By the way… Please don't write any hate reviews… not only do they make me want to stop writing but also they do hurt my feelings and make my day worse… well enough of the sob story…. PLEASE…review it makes my day and makes me write more stories… THANX!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters.

**Friday Night Movie Part Three**

"Hey Star." Robin said as he snuck his arms around her waist. "Robin, you know that we mustn't. What if the

others walk in on us?" "That is what makes it so exciting." He replied. Before Starfire could stop him, Robin

started to suck on her neck. "You know…I love… you…so…much." He said in between kisses. Starfire froze.

"Wh-what?" She asked as she pulled away from Robin. "I'm sorry, I di-didn't mean to scare you it just felt like

the right time to say it." Before Starfire could reply, the rest of the team walked into the living room where the

two had been standing only moments before. "Hey Star, what's that mark on your neck?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire's face turned a bright shade of red as her hand flew up to her neck. "Um…it…I mean…well...it's a bug

bite." "A bug bite?" Cyborg asked as he walked closer to get a better look at the mark. Starfire looked over at

Robin for help, but he was leaning against the front of the couch with a smirk on his face. "A bug bite?" Robin

asked with the same sarcastic smile on his face. "Must have been a big bug."

When the team had left after being convinced that it was indeed a bug bite, Starfire flew over to where Robin sat

on the couch and stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Thanks for helping me out." She said.

"Anytime." With that Robin wrapped his arms around Star's waist. She sighed and leaned into him, forgetting all

of the day's events. Robin's hands soon crept up under Starfire's shirt. "Ahh! Robin, your hands are cold. "You

know you like it." He said in a low husky voice. She smiled and pushed him back onto the couch. "We really

shouldn't Star. What if the others walk in on us?" Robin asked. "That's what makes it so exciting." With that

Starfire laid down on top of Robin and pulled his shirt off. Without hesitation, Robin pulled Starfire down into a

deep kiss. After several minutes of kissing, and their clothes now forming a large heap in front of the couch,

Robin flipped Starfire and himself over so that he was on top. "You're not having all of the fun." He whispered

into her ear. He slowly slid himself inside of her. Starfire moaned into Robin's neck. As Robin began to quicken

the pace Starfire kisses Robin's neck. Robin pulled Starfire closer as if he were trying to eliminate all of the air

between them. After three more thrusts, Starfire released in sudden and violent spasms. Robin came seconds

later. "I love you Robin." Starfire whispered. "I love you too Star." They quietly got dressed and began to walk

hand in hand towards the kitchen. "The door beside them opened and Beastboy walked out. "Hey Robin, looks

like that bug bit you too." "What?" Robin said as his hand went up to his neck. He could still feel some of

Starfire's saliva. "You know that bug that bit Starfire early, it now got you." Beastboy said as he walked

towards the fridge. "You might want to get the checked out and make sure that it is not deadly or anything."

Robin smiled as he and Starfire walked towards her room. "I already know what kind of bug it is." He said to

Starfire. "What kind?" She asked with an amused look on her face. "It's called the love bug and it looks like you

are mine only cure." He said. "Well then, let's go cure you." Starfire whispered in to his ear as she grabbed his

hand and pulled him into her room.

-I hope that you all liked that. If you have time please review. No flames please.


End file.
